Weird Meets World
by disappearingfromexistence
Summary: Sam wakes up to find herself on Zuko's ship. Even though she has loved the show since she was kid it is definitely a different experience when she's apart of the action. Ever since she has been found in the South Pole, Zuko has had his suspicions about her but that doesn't stop his annoyance with her uncaring attitude. Now the two are stuck together as Zuko searches for the Avatar.
1. The Weird

Hey peoples. So I know there are a few OC stories out there where a person from reality ends up in the Avatar World, but I promise this will be different and I won't just be quoting the episode and just add in my character standing in on the sidelines if you know what I mean. So I really hope you guys like it and all. Anyway, please review I would love to see your critics on this and I will post the next chapter asap.

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN AVATAR CAUSE IF I DID THERE WOULD DEFINITELY BE SOME COUPLE CHANGES AND STUFF LIKE THAT, BUT STILL IT'S NOT MINE.**_

...

I threw another cheeto into my mouth and started to chew my eyes lazily glued to the television. My five year old sister, Julie, giggled happily next to me, we were watching one of my favorite shows, Avatar, and I'm finally watching all the episodes with my little sister. They came out with a continuation called Legend of Korra, but I haven't watched it yet.

"_Will you go penguin sledding with me?"_ The Aang on the tv chirped making my sister giggle once more as I just smiled. I loved my little sister, and I was practically her mom considering how much I took care of her. My mom worked almost twenty four seven, she always came home once I put Julie to bed at nine o' clock.

Suddenly I jumped at the feeling of my phone vibrating in my pocket. Julie tilted her head looking at me weirdly, "What's wrong sis?" She asked her high pitched voice standing out making me sheepishly smile.

"Nothing, I just uh got a text." Thrusting my hips forward into the air before I pulled out my phone from my pocket of my black skinny jeans. Pressing the circle button at the bottom of the screen of the iPhone lighting up the screen. My eyes quickly scanned over the text sent to me by my friend Ellie, _:( ee._ I sighed, ee was our code for emotional emergency, we came up with it when we were in sixth grade. Quickly I glided my thumb over the screen before responding, _Im coming. _With that I stood up from the couch,

"Look, Jules, I got to go, you know how to choose the next episode on netflix right?" I asked with my phone in hand my eyes on the blonde haired blue eyed five year old.

Julie nodded at me, "Yup," She said with a smile on her lips.

"Cool, now I'll be back before eight, I promise." I smiled back at her before heading past the couch and towards the carpeted stairs. At the bottom of the stairs leaning against the wall was my light brown bag. Leaning down I grabbed the single strap and threw it over my head onto my shoulder. Undoing the rope of the buttons on the bag I opened it up and took out my textbooks from school and placed them on the thin black rectangular table before our gray blob of a couch before putting my phone in the bag and closing it back up.

"Bye Jules," I expected to hear a goodbye Sammy without me having to look at her but there was silence. Wait, the tv was on how could there be silence? I rose my head to the couch to see that my sister was no longer there. "Jules, where you at?" I yelled just incase she went to the bathroom while I was in a rush to grab my things. But I heard nothing but silence. My gaze moved to the television and suddenly static appeared on the screen as the static sound broke the silence. My eyes looked at the tv in suspicion as I maneuvered around the couch and in front of the television. Hesitantly i pulled my hand forward before my fingers touched the screen. I didn't know why but I felt hypnotized by the different shapes of black and white moving on the screen.

Suddenly I felt my body jerk forward my vision turning to white making me panic. _Welcome. _A dark voice announced echoey before everything turned to black.


	2. The Awoken

_**Hey guys, so thanks for all the reviews I couldn't believe I had gotten that many on the first chapter so keep them coming. I'm sorry that it took so long to write the next episode but a lot has been going on recently, but I promise the next chapter will be updated sooner then this one is. Anyway please review, I love seeing your guys reviews.**_

**_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN AVATAR THE SERIES AS MUCH AS I WISH I DID._**

**...**

Zuko kept a straight face as he stood on the deck of the Fire Nation Ship. His uncle, Iroh, was only a few feet away playing a Pai Sho game on a small table that also had tea on the left side when suddenly a bright stream of light erupted into the sky from the icy glaciers far away from the ship making Zuko's face show shock before he grinned his hope of finding the avatar growing in that one second. "Finally," He said under his breath before turning back and looking at his uncle. "See that bright light? Do you know what this means?"

Iroh sighed keeping his eyes on his wooden cards, "I won't get to finish my game?"

"No, it means my search has finally come to an end," He said turning around to look at the light almost proudly. Iroh sighed at his nephew making Zuko feel a ping of frustration and face his uncle again. "That light came from an incredibly powerful source. It has to be him!"

"Or it is just the ces-" Iroh suggestion was completely cut off by Zuko.

"NO! It's the Avatar, and I know it." He turned his back to his uncle the proud smirk plastered on his face making the old firebender sigh again pausing for a moment before speaking.

"I just don't want to get your hopes up, Prince Zuko," He said before taking a sip of his tea and standing up stretching his arms out before dropping them to his sides. "I'm gonna take a nap," His uncle announced simply before turning around and started walking down the side of the ship.

Zuko nodded before letting out a yell, "Helmsman! Take course for the light!" He grinned almost sickly out of his sweet hope. Iroh kept walking in slow strides before he noticed something from the corner of his eye that looked out of place. The old man quirked his eyebrow and turned toward the icy glaciers that surrounded them when his eye caught what looked like a figure of a person that was laying on the ice. He focused his vision and squinted to see more but saw that it was a girl with odd clothing of different colors not certain of any nation.

"Zuko!" Iroh exclaimed almost frantically making Zuko look his direction in a scowl.

"What?" He snapped at his uncle his pony tail flapping in the wind.

"There is a person unconscious on the ice," Zuko gritted his teeth together before stomping over to his uncle his hands clenched in fists.

"What?" He exclaimed in disbelief and slight annoyance. Zuko looked out and saw the figure before yelling, "MEN, DROP THE ANCHOR!"

_**...**_

I opened my eyes to see a gray metal ceiling above me when I heard the door squeak open making me sit up suddenly before frantically look around, where am I? It suddenly hit me the tv, the white, the voice. A bald young boy looked at me wide eyed he had an arrow tattoo on his head making me wonder why and how such a young boy could get a tattoo like that.

"Oh sorry wrong room," Just as fast as he appeared the door closed again and he was gone. In a way he reminded me of Aang, but that was impossible he was just a cartoon-

My thoughts were interrupted when my eyes landed on a fire nation symbol. My eyes went wide, no way, I looked all around the room, it looked like one from the show on Zuko's ship in the first season... Oh my god... Realization hit me like a wave making me fall backwards laying down on the bed again before swearing and sitting up. I jumped up from the bed the f word flying all over the place. I did a run through of the first episode in my head, I knew it by memory.

"So wait, if Aang just opened the door and I'm on Zuko's ship..." My voice came out in whispers as I summed up my thoughts. I started pacing and my body became tense in worry, frustration, confusion, I couldn't keep track of all the emotions. Tears welled up in my eyes making me vision a bit blurry. I quickly wiped my eyes when I saw something that I thought I recognized. Suddenly I turned my head when I smiled and had to stop myself from jumping in joy. My bag was in the corner, I'm glad I didn't have to live without it. Quickly I started searching through it smiling, it had all my things that mattered to me inside it, well except more then two outfits of clothes. I placed my bag on the bed before heading for the door. With a loud creak of the metal and a yank on the door handle the door opened wide. Peeping my head out into the hall I looked left and right to see more metal walls. Silently I walked out the room and into the hall. Slowly I crept down the hall unsure what was my actual destination.

Suddenly the ship shook and I ended up falling to the floor my head and elbow hitting the wall making a jolt of pain be sent through me. After a few seconds the ship stilled making me sigh in relief before slowly getting up. I rubbed my elbow before rubbing my head, nothing serious it just hurt from the bump of hitting the metal. With a huff I moved the waves of my brown hair out my face and continued down the hall.

"AANG NO!" Oh god, that was said right before Aang went into the Avatar State, man it is a bit softer then on the show. Katara's yells for Aang continued making me try harder to maneuver to the surface. I walked up a half a flight of stairs that came to another metal door making me pull on the door handle once more. Suddenly the bright sun hit me making me squint my eyes when suddenly out of nowhere I was hit with a part of wave of water making me fall back down the stairs my elbow hitting metal once again and so did my knee making another shot of pain run through me. I ended up falling on butt making me groan at the new pain.

"Can I last just a few minutes without falling on my ass?" I muttered to myself before standing back up now covered in ice cold water making me shiver. Biting my bottom lip I got up from the ground and walked back up the stairs making sure I didn't slip and fall on my butt again before walking through the already open door getting hit with a blast of cold air making me shudder again.

"HA! That's from the Water Tribe!" Sokka's voice rang threw the air and before I knew it he was looking at me with hatred and confusion in his eyes. "Who are you?" He could probably tell I wasn't from the Fire Nation I mean how did I look like a firebender? I mean I wasn't wearing red and I didn't have gold eyes.

"Uh hi," I said sheepishly with a small wave and a small innocent smile on my lips. Sokka raised an eyebrow at him his pony tail seeming to be his most noticing feature, that and the light blue coat he was wearing.

"Sokka! Let's go!" Katara yelled out making me shift my gaze to her to see her climbing up on Appa, woah, he looked way bigger in person then in the show. Sokka glanced at me hesitating to leave me with a growl he ran over to Appa and got on the saddle before Aang snapped the reins and let out a yip yip before they took off.

Zuko suddenly came out of nowhere sitting by his uncles side, "Shoot them down!" He shouted to the crewmen on the ship. My question was who he was yelling at since not to far away from me stood five frozen Fire Nation soldiers. I shuddered again when the wind picked up but I felt a slight change in temperature making me turn my head to see a fireball heading towards Appa unlike if I hadn't seen the episodes I didn't tense I just counted down the seconds under my breath until the ship shook once again making me fall to the ground once again but this time also get covered in snow.

"Achoo!" I sneezed before wiping my nose, "Great I'm catching a cold..." I muttered before getting up when I saw the snow melt from Zuko as he stood there his fists clenched.

"Oh great! Your awake," Zuko said with sarcasm in his voice while eyeing me in a scowl making me take a step back in fear and shock. I knew he was cruel in the first season but again, it was different considering it was actually meant towards me. The angry firebender stomped over to me the snow melting at his feet. He stopped right in front of me, I was pretty tall for my age of fifteen and being a girl and all, but still he was a little taller then me, maybe a few inches or so.

"Can I help you?" I asked with a raised brow at the hot headed teenager.

"Do you know any important information about the Avatar?" He spat continuing to scowl at me but I kept my gaze on him not daring to take a step back this time.

"Maybe, maybe not, but you'll never know." I teased with a small smirk growing on my lips making Zuko's scowl deepen and he started to growl.

"Zuko!" Iroh's voice popped out of nowhere making his growl a little in volume. The old firebender walked to my side, "Let's get this fine lady some tea," He said clasping his hands together. Zuko glared at me once more before stopping away muttering something to himself as Iroh extended his arm and I just awkwardly nodded and motioned for him to go in front of her. Iroh seem to frown for a brief second but just nodded and headed along on his way. With a sigh I followed him watching my and the old mans feet as we walked back inside the ship.

_**...**_

_**Ehh I know awful ending to the chapter but I really wanted to get this up, but anyway I think I'll be posting the third chapter this weekend. Anyway, I hope you liked it.**_


End file.
